


Fin.

by joengcheol, myspaghet (saddendays)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, more as the story goes on lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joengcheol/pseuds/joengcheol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddendays/pseuds/myspaghet
Summary: Seungcheol's final project is to make a series of paintings with enigmatic Yoon Jeonghan. He gets more than what he bargains for.





	1. meeting and then not

The sun was beating down on him.

 

With sweat forming on the sides of his head, on his back, his palms, and basically everywhere, Seungcheol pushes his tired muscles towards the bus station in a sprint, focus only to get to the bus that doesn’t seem to want to wait for him.

 

Just a few more steps--just a few, maybe more than five, less than five, more than ten, less than ten, and--

 

The door closes, mechanical doors folding over. Seungcheol briefly registers the whirring of the engine before the bus starts moving. He feels the gaze of the commuters on him, pity, amusement, or whatever emotion on their faces. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

His hand slides into his sweater pocket, feeling for his phone. He pulls it out, half-heartedly punching in the familial number. It rings, one, two, three times before someone picks up.

 

“Seungcheol?” Jihoon’s voice was almost static through the phone, the reason Seungcheol attributes to how ancient his model was, and how many times he’s dropped it into water. He’s actually amazed on how it hasn’t given up on him like how that bus did.

 

“Do you think the lesson’s that important today?” He heaves, dropping down onto the ground. “Late for the bus.” Breathe. “Feel like skipping.”

 

“No can do, Cheol,” Jihoon responds, voice lowering, as if he were trying to hide a phone call. Oh, that’s right, class is starting. Or in better words, already started. “Prof Park is discussing the final project, get your ass over here.”

 

Seungcheol holds back a groan.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He tries his best to push the door open quietly, he really does, but somehow it ends with the door making a loud  _ creak  _ and the entire lecture hall turning their heads towards him. He sees his best friend look at him with a pitiful frown that says, “sucks to be you.”

 

It really does.

 

Professor Park lets out an exaggerated sigh, something he does when he wants students to turn their attention back to him. He shuffles over to Jihoon, who in turn pats him on the back and lets out the breath that he’s been holding ever since he entered.

 

“As I was saying,” he starts, popping open his marker cap and facing the whiteboard behind him. “I partnered you up with a random classmate for the project. You can each do five paintings each, or do all ten paintings together, or whatever. As long as you divide the task equally.”

 

Seungcheol leans into his best friend. “What’s the project?”

 

“We have to make ten impressionism paintings on a specific theme. He’ll assign it to us,” Jihoon answers, eyes still focused on the whiteboard. The professor writes down several themes,  _ Ambition, Melancholy,  _ and some more--he really can’t see from the back of the room.

 

Professor Park goes on about having patience but also using their three months to complete the project appropriately. Seungcheol is midway to flying into his fantasies before the teacher says that he’ll announce the partners.

 

“Lee Jihoon and Hong Jisoo. Reflection,” Jihoon cranes his neck, finding his said partner. 

 

“Kim Minseok and Kim Junmyeon. Love,” he hears resounding clap in the room, most probably a high five between the two.

 

“Kim Mingyu and Xu Minghao. Ambition.”

 

“Choi Hansol and Jeon Wonwoo. Ambience.”

 

“Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan,” Seungcheol’s eyes widen at the mention of his name. The professor looks up and cocks an eyebrow. 

 

“Home,” he looks around the room, locating a familiar face. The last time he’s seen Yoon Jeonghan was in a party a month back, and he hopes that he had at least kept his blond hair. One of his underclassmen, Seokmin used to ramble on and on about him, but he never really paid mind, seeing as the younger would go from one upperclassman to another.

 

His eyes finally land on a man with a kittenish smile on his lips.

 

If there’s one thing he actually did pick up from Seokmin, it was that he was much prettier than the pictures.


	2. a mistaken causation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Seungcheol, a little dumbly, feels like he's falling in love with his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo made by l yo yo
> 
> -m
> 
> sorry so late !! its a bit short since its a filler but enjoy :))
> 
> -l

“Alright, the rest of the period will be given for brainstorming. Meet your partners and start discussing,” the professor’s hands clasp together as he turns around to face the class, small smile on his face as if he were excited to just sit around for another hour.

 

The screeches of the chairs meeting the tiled surface echoes throughout the room as everyone scrambles out of their seats to sit with their respective partners.

 

Seungcheol still hasn’t torn away his gaze from Jeonghan the moment he saw him. He thinks back to the times he's underestimated Seokmin’s words whenever he would gush over the long-haired boy. Now, even closer to him, he’s even more breathless than just earlier.

 

_Damn, he really is that pretty._

 

He realizes he’s been staring for a beat too long when the blond haired boy cocks an eyebrow and says--

 

“Um, Seungcheol?”

 

_Oh my god, it can speak._

 

His senses slowly come back to him as he repeats the words in his head. He blinks an excessive amount of times before he realizes just how long he made Jeonghan stare at him staring at him.

 

“Oh-- _Oh_ , I’m so sorry, I zoned out-”

 

He pushes his golden locks to the side and flashes him a soft smile. Seungcheol dies a little inside.

 

“It’s fine,” Jeonghan lets out a small laugh, eyes forming crescents from his smile.

 

“I’m used to people staring at me like that,” he teases as his brown, maple eyes stare a little deeper into the other's darker ones.

 

“Hey, it isn't anything like that,” Seungcheol’s gaze immediately darts down to the floor because _somehow_ eye contact suddenly became harder to do than running two miles to get to school.

 

Jeonghan lets out another small fit of laughter with the same eye-blinding smile from a few moments ago. “Sure,” he rolls his eyes.

 

“Let’s just get on with it,” Seungcheol suggests, in an attempt to change the subject.

 

The boy across him nods and brings out a piece of paper and pen. He writes the word ‘Home’ at the very top, scribbling two lines under it as a highlight.

 

_Shit, his handwriting is cute as well._

 

“So, do you want to divide the paintings? Like, you do 5 and I do 5? Do you want to do them together?”

 

Seungcheol almost chokes at the mere mention of the word ‘together’ escaping from the mouth of what seems to be his new crush.

 

“Uh, yeah, I’m down for anything.”

 

“Okay, cool,” He nods his head. “Um, what do you want to start with then?”

 

The elder hums in thought.

 

“Well, what’s home to you?”

 

The younger seemed caught a bit off-guard from the question and takes a while before giving a complete answer.

 

“I guess, feeling safe...? It doesn’t even really need to be a place. Wherever you feel the most welcome, you know. All that cheesy shit in books.”

 

The answer piques Seungcheol’s interest, wondering what—or who he might be referring to.

 

He looks up thoughtfully. “That makes sense.”

 

Jeonghan grins in response. “How about you?”

 

“Uh, anywhere with a bed really,” he answers dumbly, a little distracted by the other.

 

Jeonghan just widens the already existing smile plastered on his face, before suggesting that they do a painting of Seungcheol’s bed one day. The latter dies a little on the inside from the idea of bringing Jeonghan to his messy bedroom and painting in there for hours on end.

  


Time quickly flies by as the students continue discussing their plans for the projects. It didn't take long until the bell rung and the period was over.

 

Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol rise from their chairs and gather their belongings. The elder being a tad slower just to purposely be within his presence a bit longer.

 

“I’ll just text you the details, Cheol!” The long haired boy shouts as he carries his backpack and rushes out the door.

 

“Yeah, sure!” He shouts back in response.

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol smiles to himself, obsessing over the fact that Jeonghan calls him ‘Cheol’ now, and also completely overlooking the question of how he’s gotten a hold to his phone number in the first place.

 

Jihoon’s knocking at his head when he realizes that he’s been spacing out during their little lunch date together. “What’s gotten into you?”

 

“Love,” he says without hesitation. “Now let me think about Jeonghan.”

 

There was just something off about that smile.


	3. Painting 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first painting and Seungcheol's already messing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am posting this without l's knowledge , do not tell them
> 
> this chapter is 1/2 of the full first painting seungcheol and jeonghan are doing!! i separated it because the two halves have sort of different atmospheres and also because i think it'd take me 2384723 years to finish the second half haha
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> -m

Sweating was definitely not a good idea in this kind of situation.

 

Out of a lack of ideas, and also an unreasonable amount of joking, he and his partner actually decided to paint his bedroom, his _home._ While it was a bad idea no matter how you look at it, Jeonghan just had to give him that teasing smile and that reassuring pat that _no, I won’t judge your house_ that _bad_ and now there he is, sweating on his bed on a cold February morning because he completely forgot to make his room look presentable.

 

His roommate, Wonwoo, reassured him that it was fine, and that it wasn’t _that_ obvious that Seungcheol was dirt poor and that the other was shouldering about two-thirds of the rent.

 

“You’re too nice,” Seungcheol had said, unsure if the tone in his voice was sarcasm or self-pity. Wonwoo just gave the oily hairs on his head a little pat before leaving him alone to mope.

 

He’s actually made some progress, one of his legs have left the bed exactly two hours before Jeonghan’s arrival. Now he just needs to get his other leg off the bed and he can go have a shower.

 

There’s a vibration under the covers.

 

It stops.

 

But then there's another. And another. And Seungcheol’s languidly rustling through the covers to find the one responsible for all that buzzing. He finally feels it—his phone—from under the blanket before pulling it out, unlocking it with the same _seungcheolisawesome_ password he uses for everything. Jihoon said that it was a terrible idea to make all his passwords the same, but stubborn, fifteen year old Seungcheol begs to differ. It’s been six years since that conversation and he’s still going strong.

 

**_[From the loml <3]_ **

Hi Cheol I’m outside

Can u get the door??

Thanks!!

 

He drops the phone, but then picks it up to check the time.

 

It was twelve. _Twelve in the afternoon._ He swears it was just ten when he looked at the clock. So he’s just been willing his poor left leg to get off the bed for the past _two hours_? He feels like screaming, exploding, and dying all at the same time. This was a new low for him and he’s just embarrassed now.

 

**_[To the loml <3]_ **

Oh actually

I was out

Buying groceries

Jk on a walk while waiting for u lmao wait i’ll come back

 

**_[From the loml <3]_ **

Wow so healthy haha

See you

 

He had just formulated the most amazing idea, which Jihoon would call the dumbest, but intelligence is subjective. It was simple, take the fastest shower in the history of showers, dress up, grab his keys, and _jump out his window._ No, it wasn’t a window that would drop him down seven floors and most likely kill him, although it would’ve been a great idea—it was a window that lead to the other side of the corridor.

 

That’s right, Seungcheol’s a genius.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now he’s in a hoodie, a pair of dad shorts, and sneakers. He gives Wonwoo’s door a quiet three knocks and waits. He’s sure Wonwoo’s deep in a book on such a quiet Saturday afternoon, so he wasn’t surprised when the door opens to a very disoriented and annoyed roommate.

 

“What is it?” his voice was still calm, like the calm before a storm.

 

“I have a favour,” Wonwoo rolls his eyes and lets him continue. “Can you close the window when I leave?”

 

The younger just looks at him—stares—because what kind of person would ask someone to close a window after someone leaves? He opens his mouth, but before anything could come out Seungcheol is going on a speech on his super amazing idea and how this Jihoon guy would think it’s a bad idea but he’s his roommate and that they’re in this together. All Wonwoo got from the speech was that Seungcheol was going to crawl out the _tiny_ kitchen window.

 

“Are you insane?”

 

“No,” Seungcheol says simply, turning around to march on over to their kitchen. Wonwoo sighs before following along, a little slower than the elder.

 

By the time he reaches the kitchen, he sees Seungcheol throwing his shoes out the window and climbing on top of the sink. He fits a leg, then the other, out the little rectangle before sitting down on the edge.

 

“I trust you, soldier,” he gives him a salute, and out of sheer astonishment on how weird his roommate can be, he salutes back. Seungcheol nods before slipping out the window completely.

 

He sighs as he shuts the window.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan taps his foot, hand fiddling with the strap of his bag holding all of his materials. It’s been about fifteen minutes since Seungcheol said he’ll be back, and he wonders how far off the guy went. He was about to knock on the door, remembering the existence of his partner’s roommate, but then there’s some tapping in the corridor and he turns around and—

 

_Oh,_ there’s Seungcheol.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” he heaves as he runs towards him. Jeonghan returns a small smile as his partner finally catches up to him, finding his heavy breathing a little attractive. Seungcheol bends down, hands on his knees as he tries to regain his lost breath. He stares at his dripping hair for a moment, wondering how much the guy had to run to take fifteen minutes and to sweat _that_ much. At least his shampoo still smells good.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes? Maybe,” he’s completely fine. He's such a good actor. He would give himself a pat on the back.

 

He stands back up, pushing his wet locks back and smiling at the other. His heart is beating a tad too quickly, but it was fine. It just made him look tired, with his blushing cheeks and choked breath. “Let’s go in?”

 

Jeonghan smiles a little wider.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if this seems familiar it's because it's a remake of a [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980945) my friend, l, made way back when. we're working together now!! yes
> 
> -m
> 
> just wanna give a huge shoutout to my sis, m, for being the reason this fic will turn out gr8 :)) give her some love yall !!
> 
> -l


End file.
